Once Upon A Feudal Lord
by Reaping-Vampire
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru finds himself in the most peculiar predicament, when he discovers he has been hurled into the future! He finds himself not only in a different time, but an entirely different country where people speak gobbledygook! How will our Sessh handle this new development, & what does Severus do when he finds this bewildered, and lost Beauty? (OOCness! MxM, Slash) 18 only!
1. 1-The Unfortunate Events of Lord Sesshy

ok so I fixed up this chapter a bit and am about to post the second one as well. I am currently writing I think the 4th chapter. so once I get a few reviews on the second chapter I will post that too. SO! the warnings are that there is yaoi in here, that is, there is guy on guy action big time. :D so enjoy! or if you don't like it then exit. also, there will be eventual Male Preg. why? cause its adorable. :O so if you don't like that either get over it. so anyway, lots of cussing and the like, um, dirty talk stuff like that. probably not in this chapter or the second one, idk. um, oh,

-I don't own harry potter, JK Rolling does. I don't pretend to be such a talented writer. cause im not, I simply dabble. ^3^ my strength lies in reading. hahaha. anyway, I don't own potter or the charactors and I also don't own inuyasha! which you are all lucky for or sesshy wouldn't have hated inuyasha nearly as much as he does now. :3 heehee... anyway, away from dirty thoughts. so im sure you are all waiting to read this stuff so carry on! :3

* * *

CH: 1 - The Unfortunate Events of Lord Sesshy.

He walked through the dense foliage that surrounded every tree in the forest they currently traveled through to the western palace, keeping always alert for any and all signs of danger to his pack. In his pack resided a green little kappa (toad demon), a human child, and a two headed dragon mount. None of his companions were anything like himself however. With his long Ankle length Silvery hair, as soft as silk that shone in the light, his cold golden eyes, and his striped tattoos on his cheeks or his crescent moon on his forehead, his looks simply screamed aristocrat!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Exclaimed the little human girl.

"Yes Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru responded, coldly, quietly, but not unkindly.

"Jaken and I have made you a flower crown! Will you wear it?" Rin asked hopefully, holding said flower crown up to him with big pleading puppy eyes.

"I certainly did NOT make any such crown Milord!" Squawked the green kappa indignantly, not wanting to be looped in to doing something he considered to be girly and childish.

"Rin, This Sesshomaru does not wear hats" Sesshomaru stated flatly though not unkindly. "But he will keep Rins gift in a special place" Sesshomaru hastened at seeing the crestfallen look on the girls face along with the threat of tears.

Rin brightened instantly. "OH thank you milord!" Rin seemed happy as can be that Lord Sesshomaru would still accept her gift even if he didn't wear it. Sesshomaru put the gift away in one of Ah&Un's saddlebags and continued on his way to his western palace, knowing the others would follow.

It had been hours of traveling when Sesshomaru decided to camp for the night so the little ningen (human) could rest for the journey onward the next day.

Once the fire was lit and Rin was comfortable, Sesshomaru set off to check the perimeter for any dangerous demons that might harm his pack. He had just come through a particularly dense clump of trees when he saw a strange light shining out in the distance. Curiously he stepped closer to it, wary of it. His hand on Tokijin, he approached the peculiar lighting. 'It couldn't be a fire,' he thought, 'I've never seen a fire so blue and it is far too pure to be a demon light.' He stepped closer.

As Sesshomaru came into the clearing he heard an unearthly, bodiless chanting coming from the light. He pulled out his sword and walked toward it with Tokijin at the ready. Sesshomaru tried to touch the strange floating light with his Tokijin, but it deflected. He put it away and brought out Tenseiga. He reached for its power and slashed at the light with it, thinking it may be something broken or dying that needed fixing.

The second his Tenseiga went through the light he felt as though a hook had fixed itself in his insides and jerked him forward into the light. The flash blinded him, and he knew no more as the world around him went black….


	2. 2 - The Unfortunate Events of Snape

so! here is the awaited 2nd chapter! aren't you proud of me? :D I have NO excuse for it being soooo late accept that I was busy with school and playing skyrim. O.O is that such a sin? oh, it is? oops... XD jk jk so anyway, not that anyone wants to know but the other day I was walking into class and I literally fell UP the stairs! in front of a class of 40 students! I was SOOOO embarrassed! I was mega blushing. lol luckily I landed next to some gentlemen who helped me up and handed me the pack of gum and phone I flung places. XD anyway on to the warnings. :D

so like before go read chapter one, I don't own harry potter OR inuyasha though I wish I did. oh well a women can dream cant she? :D well enjoy the story! :3

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – The Unfortunate Events of Severus Snape._**

Severus Snape, a name the man currently brewing potions despised. Yet he could not be rid of it, as the name was his own… He sniffed as he carefully added another ingredient to the bubbling brew. The fumes were making his prominent nose itch. Severus scoffed as he rubbed his nose, thinking of all the times in the past he had been made fun of for it, and how, even now; even though other adults were too mature or polite to mention it he could tell they noticed it. But what was he supposed to do? He was from a Roman descent and it came with the territory, as did the rumors that he was a vampire. He couldn't really blame them; he had dark looks, with his pale skin, long raven-black hair, dark eyes, and forbidding presence. They called his hair "greasy" but in fact it was not. The so-called "grease" was in fact a solution he rubbed through his hair to protect it from damage or even falling out due to long periods of potion brewing. He _was _a potions master after all and taught those snot-nosed brats all day, -because he was indeed a potions teacher and resident potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- there was hardly a time when he got the chance to be without it. However contrary to the belief of the ton (crowds of gossipers), he DID shower, and he showered every day! Also his hair, when not full of fume protectant, was in fact quite soft, shiny and silky.

The only thing that the ton seemed to have correct about him was that he, Severus Snape, was INDEED a Vampire. Yes, that's right; he was NOT human, he was in fact a blood-sucking creature of the night! Of course, he wasn't a barbarian. How else would he be allowed to teach inside a school if he could not control himself? No, he got his blood from where every vampire got their blood. The wizarding 'Blood Bank'. This 'blood bank was quite different from muggle blood banks in the fact that all a wizard needed was a blood replenishing potion to survive a bad injury, and NOT a blood transfusion. Therefore any blood banks in the wizarding world were there to provide food for the vampires to quench their thirst so they didn't prey on innocent witches and wizards.

Severus wasn't sure how innocent those that would be saved were, but if it kept the ministry off his arse he would go along with it.

Severus went to add the final ingredient and sneered at the fact that he was almost out. It was rare too. 'Damn it!' he thought, he looked at his star chart and realized he was in luck. Tonight at midnight was the optimum harvesting time for that ingredient. A small shiver went down his spine at the thought of going in to the forbidden forest by him-self that night.

Now, Severus Snape was no coward, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He knew what was in that forest and he wasn't afraid of it. What he was leery of was what he didn't know of that might be lurking where it wasn't supposed to be. He had run into too many things that weren't supposed to be there for there not to be any worry about going in there.

Potion finished, Severus bottled it and set to getting ready to harvest some Moonbeam flowers.

That night Severus left the castle and set out toward the forbidden forest the second Severus set foot into the brush he sensed something amiss… 'My luck is entirely too perfect' he thought sarcastically, 'But I need that rare Moonbeam flower! It is far too expensive on my salary!' he told himself irately. And so, full of agitation he continued on in to the forest, hoping he didn't run in to whatever it was that was making the forest go silent.

After a couple of hours of walking, Severus reached the clearing that he knew bred Moonflowers of all sorts and colors, each color held a different purpose, and each purpose just as rare as the next. He was glad he hadn't been summoned by the Dark Lord tonight so he could have plenty of time to get as much as he needed and maybe extra to sell at the next Potions Masters Convention.

When Severus broke through the clearing, he saw not only the beautiful flowers glowing in the moonlight, but he saw, standing among them, the most captivatingly beautiful being he had ever laid eyes upon. The being had long white moonlight silk for hair that flowed down –her?-his?-Its body to its mid-shin and strange tattoos on its face, not to mention how tall it was, towering over an already tall man by at least a foot. But what really made Severus breath halt, his stomach flip flop, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; what really made a shot of pure terror race down his spine' was the ultra-cold, inhuman, unearthly, slit, amber eyes. Eyes that were steadily turning a foreboding shade of red… The being whispered something in a raspy voice, but Severus missed it in his realization too late that he hadn't in fact, been breathing the entire time, and he welcomed the all-consuming darkness as it took him. His last thought was, 'Maybe I'll finally die this time, and be released from the hell I live in'…

* * *

Don't worry! it'll be alright, I left yah with a bit of a cliffy didn't I? don't kill me okz? just review and the more reviews the faster the next chappie! :D

**_so please read and review! I would appreciate it very much and I have decided that 4 reviews is the minimum for me posting another chapter. :3 so PLEASE be kind and rewind... oh wait I mean, read and review. :D hey, tell me if anyone got that! cause I feel old now! ^3^_**


	3. Chapter 3-Up to Shenanigans Again Voldy?

A/N! hey guys! another chapter and im almost done typing up the next! :3 so, there are some foreign words here, so I put the meanings next to them. I apologize if I got them wrong because I got it off of google. lol so! I don't own anything accept the story line! :3 i hope you guys like it! read and review! the more reviews i get, the more i want to update! you guys are lucky, the only reason this chapter got finished typing up is cause my internet went down. XD or i wouldn't have updated till i got those reviews i was hoping for. but im givin yah guys a treat and letting yah have it now. even I got tired of waiting for me to post it. lol and i know how aggravating it is when an author doesn't post for like, EVER. but remember guys i DO have college classes and homework and life. LOL but i will try to keep updating regularly. :3 so, enough with my endless babbling! on with the story! :3

**_Chapter 3: Up to shenanigans again Voldy?_**

In a grubby muggle town, hidden by a fedalious charm, stood Riddle Manor. Residing inside it was the notorious Tom Riddle, or as he was better known by his infamous name, 'Lord Voldemort'. At this present time Lord Voldemort was up to one of his schemes to kill Harry Potter. The plan was to get rid of the boy by transporting him through time and space via an old parstlescript spell scroll. In short, Harry Potter would be sent into the past of an entirely different country. The only problem was that the scroll was damaged, and hard to make out; a fact he was loath to admit to his Death Eaters.

The second Voldemort Started the ritual, he knew something had gone wrong but he had to finish it or else the spell might backfire. He had a feeling that this mistake would _Not_ be in his favor. The Second he ended the ritual an unearthly, eerie groan could be heard throughout the manor. Then a huge crash sounded just outside shaking the manor and the candles blew out, leaving them in pitch darkness.

There were a few frenzied moments of confusion in the dark before Voldemort lit his wand, causing everyone to still immediately and stare at him. He stifled a noise of frustration and told his men to get a move on; they needed to see what made that sound and vibration.

Shock was the first emotion that hit Voldemort and his Death Eaters when they exited the manor only to see a breathtaking ethereal being lying in what could only be described as a crater… The crept closer to see if the being was dead or not, as they neared the being they saw its chest rise and fall-a sign of life that had them half relieved half terrified-They decided the best plan of action would be to take it inside, wait till it awoke, and then ask where it came from and what it was.

It took five men to carry the surprisingly dense and heavy elf-like creature up to one of the rooms and lay it in a bed so it could rest till it awoke. Now all that was left to do was to wait, watch, and above all, wonder…

It was at around 5am that the ethereal being stirred gently. The deatheaters tensed… The beautiful creature opened its eyes and sat up. Right away they could tell it wasn't even from this country, it looked Asian. Confusion flashed across the beautiful face for a milo-second before it was schooled into an aloof, cold expression, free of emotion. Voldemort didn't like that one bit. It meant this person was going to be hard to question, and that didn't bode well for him.

The second the being spoke it was obvious that it was a man by the deep baritone of his voice that simply _demanded_ to be _obeyed_. However, the second thing they noticed about this "man" was that they couldn't understand him…

"Anata dare? (Who are you?)" Nobody answered… "Koto wa doko? (Where am I?)" … The man's eyes narrowed dangerously and Lucious Malfoy had the bright idea to perform a translation spell so they would all be able to understand each other for the time being. He just hoped that his 'Lord' didn't say something stupid in this insanity to this man who was _clearly_ used to being treated as a King where ever he came from.

"This Sesshomaru will _not_ repeat himself again! Who are you, and where have you taken us?!" Needless to say he sounded pissed.

Voldy spoke up; "I am Lord Voldemort; these are my followers, and _you _my dear friend, are inside _my_ Manor!" Voldemort stated proudly. "Might I ask who _you_ are?" He said with a sickening grin.

The man's eyes narrowed… "This Sesshomaru never said we would be-friend you. Our name is Sesshomaru; Lord of the Western Lands of Japan! You will show us the proper respect of using our title when speaking to us, else hold your forked tongue!" The man's eyes had narrowed further as he spoke.

Voldemort's eyes lit up with insane glee as he thought up another half-baked scheme. "Well '_Lord' Sesshomaru,"_ he said, sarcasm dripping from the title and name, mocking him. "Since _you_ are in _my_ manor, it's _my_ rules, so _I'm_ going to need _you_ to run some errands for me."…

The grin slid off Voldemort's face at the look he received from Sesshomaru. "You _dare_ to _MOCK_ us!?" He said with a snarl, "This Sesshomaru is _No one's servant!_ Especially some ningen like you!" Suddenly his hands glowed green, he moved suddenly, and Voldemort saw no more.


End file.
